


Try it Again, Breathing's Just a Rhythm

by ghost_Rat_in_Town



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/F, Fix-It, I'm terrified for season 5 folks, M/M, Multi, Time Travel, also its time travel surprise thats original, song title fic because im a lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_Rat_in_Town/pseuds/ghost_Rat_in_Town
Summary: The Archivist dies. And the world rewrites itself
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Melanie King, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims, More to come!! finding my footing
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	Try it Again, Breathing's Just a Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> so!!! another time travel fic to join the millions of time travel fics? you better believe it!!! sorry bout how short this chapter is, its basically a prologue, and I plan on hopefully updating regularly, but due to everything going on in the world right now, and the fact that I'm still in school, that might be difficult so don't hold your breath. Hopefully season 5's continued release will help me with my much needed inspiration to write. Alright folks enjoy!!!

The Archivist is dying.  
The eyes are closing, and the world is finally less Known.

Before the Archivist dies, it feels.  
A grief. A grief is tearing at it’s body, so unlike the calm settling grief that numbs you and buries itself deep into your bones. No, this grief is like an ocean during a storm, waves crashing and slamming, body shaking with the tide.  
This grief, this fear, is what it feeds on, is what fuels it. But today it is it’s undoing.  
The Archivist isn’t human. It hasn’t been for quite some time. But today, today of all days, it’s starting to wish it was. It is starting to remember a time without the constant fear and the terror. To remember when it didn’t know of all that crawls and chokes and blinds and falls and twists and leaves and hides and weaves and burns and hunts and rips and leads and dies.  
As the Archivist dies, it remembers.

And Jonathan Sims wakes.


End file.
